pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sibling adventures
summary This contains a bunch of stories pertaining to my LuckyxCookie pups. Little mini stories I created in the past, and I don't want to make all the pages. 'Noying Buster was playing with his favorite blue and red striped ball when he felt something bite his back paw. He leaped into the air and whirled around. There was little Kailey looking expectantly up at him. "Go away!" He growled. "Go 'way!" Kailey repeated. Buster sighed and rolled his eyes. His sister could be such a pain. " I want to be alone! " he told her. "Be 'lone!" She repeated. Buster groaned. "Please go away! I don't want to play right now!" He said to her. "Play righ' now." Kailey demanded. A determined look on her face. "No!" He cried. Kailey lifted her head up. "MO-OM!" She cried. "Buster, play with your sister!" Cookie called. "But Mom! She's so annoying" Buster growled. " 'noying!" Kailey cried her paws in the air. Buster sighed. "Fine. Let's play." He said. "Play!" Kailey cried. Grumpybutt Buster was once again playing with his red and now stripped ball. Kailey had found her own ball to play with and was happily chasing it around the room. Kailey was tired of this game, and decided to do something else. She took off into a run and landed right on top of her older brother. Buster groaned with frustration. Kailey hopped off him and he turned on her in a huff. "Why would you do that?!" He cried. "I could have gotten seriously hurt!" Margret looked up from her nap. Kailey looked up at Buster with tears in her eyes. "I was jus playin.." She whimpered. "Yeah, well don't!" Buster fumed. Kailey looked down at her paws. Margret raised one of her eye brows. "Buster, your such a grumpybutt." Margret said. Buster was not expecting this and nearly doubled over. "I'm a what?!" He cried. Kailey lifted her head back up and smiled. "Yeah! Grumpybutt!" She cried. Buster looked at them both in bewilderment. "But.. I..." He mumbled. "She's just a pup, and she didn't know she was doing anything wrong. You remember what you were like when you were here age?" She asked her dumbfounded little brother. "Well... Yes.. But..." He muttered. "But nothing. Apologize for being such a grumpybutt to her." Margret ordered. "Yeah! 'Powagize!" Kailey demanded. Buster glared at his little sister. Then finally gave in. "All right... All right... I'm sorry Kailey for being such a-" he started to say bit stopped and shivered. "Say it." Margret ordered. Buster looked away and muttered something. "What was that? I couldn't hear it." Margret told him. "... I'm-sorry-for-being-such-a-grumpybutt." He said quickly. Margret nodded and smiled. Kailey stood there and thought for a moment, then a smile be upon her face. "Me forgives you!" She cried and hugged one of his legs. Buster smiled down at her. You know, she was almost cute. 'pease' Buster was talking anap when he felt something nudge his shoulder. "Go way..." Hw mumbled groggily. This only made the thing nudge him harder. "Let me sleep..." He moaned not quite yet awake. This caused the thing to shake him ferociously and he let out a sigh and turned towards it. "WHAT?!" He snapped. Little Kailey was sitting there, a tug toy in her mouth. Her ginger colored tail wagging ferociously behind her. "Pway!" She yipped through the toy. Buster groaned. Why did his sister have to bug him at the worst of times. "Why do you always bother me! Why don't you go play with Margret? Or Plucky? Or Zero? Or mom? Or maybe even Dad?!" He cried. Kailey sat up strait and put her nose in the air. "Cause they no a fun a you! (Translation: because they are not as fun as you.) Now pway with me!" She demanded. "No." He said flatly and curled back up. Kailey continued to smile and started shaking him. "Pwease?" She asked him, giving her biggest, cutest, puppy dog face. Buster looked away quickly as not to be swayed. "No." He said again. Kailey walked around to the way he was facing and resumed her puppy dog face. "Pwease!" She whimpered. Buster shut his eyes tight. He knew if he gazed into those eyes to long he would give up. "No!" He barked. Kailey let out a big huff of annoyance. She sat back and thought for a moment. Then she smiled and forced one of his eyes open with her paw. Once she was sure she had his full and unaverted attention, she gave her best, biggest, saddest, most irresistible puppy dog face ever. "PWEASE?!" She whimpered. Buster sighed. "Fine. Bit only for a minute. Then you have to let me sleep. Okay?" He asked her. "M'kay!" She said nodding. I may add more stories later...